New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's cannon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. (especially the Final Fantasy universe) Pixar ideas and Jim Henson ideas are also allowed, because of these companies' affiliation with Disney. This is not a page for listing every work those three companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ = Documented ideas = Sora and his friends are Back with a new Andventure with new friends and new & old Enemys also return. This time in KingdomHearts 3 it will have Musicals, and Romance Between Miroku & Sango through the Adventure We Should Put New Heartless Bosses and the Fallen Heartless Bosses from Kingdomhearts 1-2 and craving for Revenge of Sora .The Heartless might have a New Leader. And they can talk.I came up with the Idea,The Heartles leader name is Emperor Mephiles he has slain Keyblade Warriors through Senturys with his Dark KeyBlade and his Dark Kight and General Atiki Servent, a rival of Riku also his pet is a Tyrannosaurus Consumed by the Power of the Heartless he is called D-rex and a little Scientist With alot of Robotical tenticals on his back Dr.Biolon and the rest of Mephilses servents Undergrowth a Plant Heartless that can grow Plant type Heartless ,and Xana a wizard possest Dark Magic. Heartless Wership the Heartless god Karada he is trap in the Relm of Darkness,Mephiles is trying to Free him With a Portal cannon only Powered by Mysic artifacs and Maleficent is Helping him , Pete and the Rest of The Disney Villains his living palace flys powered by the Cornerstone of Darkness it's called Palace of Destruction The Largest Heartless of all. but they have enemy of there own the Chimara the leader is Dr. Viper a Mutant heartless lizardman with an uper boby and long tail his servernts,Poison Emps. Toxor he can only beathe poison gas in his Suit and Ravage and chimara almost like Viper but acts like a rabbid Dog hes Vary Dangeruss With his Sharp Teeth and Claws with a Brain damage and Flexible body and his big budy Blade a big Servent of Viper with vary sharp bone blades in his Rists and his best Mutant. Scorpeon is one of Vipers Head Scientist with a Metal Scorpion Tale and his army of Mutant Heartless almost like Crash mind over Mutans the an Green emblem just like the Heartless .We Should Put Inuyasha Cast in the game there will be-Inuyasha,Kigome,Shipo,Miroku,Sango,Kikyo,Kilala,Kohaku including Sassomeru,Jaken and Rin,Sota has a Crush on her there world has taken over by the Heartless and Sora new Allies a few heartless Traitors a Soldier a shadow and a Large body name Sly,Zip,and Chumly and Phantom also D-rexes little Brother is Shy and dosn't want to Hurt People. and new Final Fanticy characters and new Disney Heroes Sora,Mickey,Donald,Goofy, will have a new Gumiship a Bigger .Inuyasha,Kigome,Shipo,Miroku,Sango,and Kilala,Sly,Zip,Chumly Tedrax and Phantom will Join Soras new Jurney to Rescue Kairi,Kohaku'and Kykio from Mephiles and by Beating him and Viper.and put a Star wars the Clone wars world in the game The Chimera Mutants Razor Bat (hook bat),Ice Claw(Icy Cube),Magmadon(Fiery Globe),Powerilla,OmegawildPowerwild),Shockshell,UberSoldier(Soldier)Cavona(Aqua Tank),Spiker, ShadowStalker(Shadow)Sluge,MegaWasp,Sandcobr New Worlds with Signature Party Member & Villain Atlantica (with Morgana's Ice Palace) (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Party: Melody. Villain: Morgana / Undertow Andy's Room / Star Command (Toy Story) Party: Buzz Lightyear. Villain: Zurg Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Party: Quasimodo. Villain: Frollo Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Party: Milo. Villain: Rourke Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.) Party: Sulley. Villain: Randall / Waternoose Man-Village Jungle (The Jungle Book) Party: Baloo. Villain: Shere Khan Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) Party: Jaq. Villain: Lucifer / Stepmother Jamestown (Pocahontas) Party: Pocahontas. Villain: Ratcliffe The Land of Wizards (The Sword in the Stone) Party: Arthur. Villain: Madame Mim London Town (101 Dalmatians) Fellow Fighters: Pongo, Perdita & Puppies. Villain: Cruella De Vil, Horace & Jasper Paris, 1910 (Aristocats) Party: Thomas O'Malley. Villain: Edgar or Signature Heartless / Nobody Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) Party: Robin Hood. Villain: Prince john Prydain (The Black Cauldron) Party: Taran. Villain: The Horned King Kuzcotopia (The Emperor's New Groove) Party: Kuzco. Villain: Yzma / Kronk Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) Fellow Fighters: Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy & Aslan. Villain: The White Witch Bug City (A Bug's Life) Party: Flick. Villain: Hopper Castle of Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Party: Prince Phillip. Villain: Maleficent The Land of Great Spirits (Brother Bear) Party: Kenai. Villain: Signature Heartless / Nobody Paradise Islands(Lilo & Stitch) Party:Stitch. Villain: Gantu & Signature Heartless New Drive Forms for Sora Name Color Number of keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Form Gold and Sliver Two(Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova: An omni-powerful light blast that gets more powerful as you level up. True Hero Form Platinum and Rainbow with Angelic Wings All Light Keyblades Fly |- Vengance Form Black and Purple with Demonic Wings All Dark Keyblades and All Dark Alternatives to His Light Keyblades Wall Climb New World Transformations Film World Sora Donald Goofy King Mickey Kairi Toy Story Andy's House Super Sora action figure White rubber Ducky. Goof in a box. A marionette in Mickey's original red shorts. Barbie doll. Ratatouille Rat Paris Rats (except for Mickey, who just wears his original red shorts) G-Force G-Force City Guinea pig with brown fur outfitted with spy gear. Normal, but with spy gear, and shrunk down to Sora's size. Same as Sora, but with red fur. Wall-E Space Cruiser Axiom Suit similiar to Raiden's from Metal Gear Solid 2 Robot Robot Robot Similar to Sora's The Incredibles Metroville "The Keyblade Master" (Sora in a Tokusatsu-style costume a la Viewtiful Joe). Phantom Duck Super Goof Unknown Cars Radiator Springs A made-up car (like Lightning McQueen) with Sora's eyes and mouth. (The Keyblade is attached to Sora's right front wheel.) A Volkswagen Beetle with Donald's face and hat. A PT Cruiser with Goofy's face and hat. A Ferrari with Mickey's face and ears. A Porsche with Kairi's face. A Bug's Life Bug City An ant with Sora's face. A bee with Donald's head. A stag beetle with Goofy's head. A horsefly with Mickey's head. Similar to Sora. Dinosaur Dinosaur Valley A Styracosaurus with Sora's eyes, similar to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. The spikes on Sora's head are meant to resemble his hair. A pterodactyl with Donald's head, similar to Bird Donald from Kingdom Hearts II. A T-Rex with Goofy's head, NOT similar to Turtle Goofy. A lemur with Mickey's head. Has none but outfit is blue The Aristocats Paris, 1910 A kitten with brown fur, white fur chin and with Sora's hair, simular to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. (except for the tail). A goose like like the Gander characters, but with Donald's head wearing his hat. A cat with Goofy's head wearing his hat. A black cat with Mickey's head and original red shorts (NOTICE: The red shorts are also his fur). A kitten with red fur and Kairi's hair. Twilight Princess Hyrule A wolf with brown fur and Sora's necklace as a chain around Sora's neck. Same as usual, but clothes change. Same as Donald. Same as Goofy and Mickey N/A. Narnia Narnia Regular fantasy-like clothes like the four Pevensie children, only the colors remain the same and Armer (or Knight) clothing for the battle with the White Witch = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. *MAKE A KINGDOM HEARTS MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES AS A DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW!! Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'Notre Dame' / Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Pleasure Island' / Pinnochio '' *'Prydain''' / The Black Cauldron *'Cruella's Fur Factory' / 101 Dalmations *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Cinderella Castle' / Cinderella Castle *'Forest of the Great Prince'/''Bambi'' *'Paris, 1910'/''The Aristocats'' *'Splash Mountain'/''Song of the South'' *'Sleepy Hollow'/''Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' *'Passamaquoddy'/''Pete's Dragon '' Returning Disney Worlds ('''from Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts II)' *'Illusion Wonderland'/''Alice in Wonderland *'Olympus Coliseum'/''Hercules'' *'Deep Jungle'/''Tarzan'' *'Agrabah'/''Aladdin'' *'Montro'/''Pinnochio'' *'Atlantica'/''The Little Mermaid'' *'Halloween Town'/''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *'Neverland'/''Peter Pan'' *'Hundred Acre Wood'/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Beast's Castle'/''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Land of Dragons'/''Mulan'' *'Disney Castle'/''Various of Mickey Mouse Shows & Movies'' *'Pride Lands'/''The Lion King'' *'Port Royal'/''Pirates of the Carribean'' *'Space Paranoids'/''Tron'' Jim Henson films (involved with Disney only) *'Hollywood Theaters' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command {could have a cross-area from Andy's Room.} *'Ant Island' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / [[Wikipedia:Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]] *'Great Barrier Reef''' / Finding Nemo *'Metroville/Nomanisan Island' / The Incredibles (exclusive to the Wii.) *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Gusteu's Restruant' / Ratatouille *'Space Cruiser Axiom' / WALL-E *'Venezuela' / Up Relatively new films *'World's End' / Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (NOTE: This world is "connected" to Port Royal in a similar manner to Disney Castle/Timeless River in KH2.) *'Wonderland' / Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film) *'Oakey Oaks' / Chicken Little *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Paradise Island/Hawaii' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Haunted Mansion '/ The Haunted Mansion '' *'Toon Town''' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit '' *'Dinosaur Valley''' / Dinosaur *'New York City and/or Andelasia' / Enchanted *'Terabithia' / Bridge to Terabithia *'Hyrule' / Legend of Zelda (may likely only work if it's released on the Wii as a exclusive world.) *'Oz' / Return to Oz *'Drool' / The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl *'Giant Peach' / James and the Giant Peach * Beverly Hills/Mexico/ Beverly Hills Chihuahua TV shows *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento' / Even Stevens *'Canada' / Life With Derek *'The Tipton Hotel (or Boston)' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island' / Twitches *'The Dreamport' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre' / Mickey Mouse Revue (Within Disney Castle, A Secert Enterance) *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse (within Disney Castle, view cutscenes here) *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Spoonerville' / Goof Troop *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Avalon' / Gargoyles *'Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium' / Wikipedia:Something Wicked This Way Come (film) *'Land of Gummi' / Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears *'Land of Wuz' / The Wuzzles *'Malibu'/ Hannah Montana *'Metru Nui' / Wikipedia: BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui or Wikipedia: BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *'Danville' / Phineas and Ferb *'Hollywood' / Sonny with a Chance *'Boogeyworld '/ Don't Look Under the Bed *'The Megaplex' / Phantom of the Megalex *'Halloweentown High' / The Halloweentown Series *'Tower of Terror' / Tower of Terror New allies Disney worlds *'Max Goof' / Spoonerville (Goof Troop) *'Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter'/ Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film)) *'Alice '/ Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film))''' *'Marlin' / Great Barrier Reef (Finding Nemo) *'Basil' /Mouse London (The Great Mouse Detective) *'Lightning McQueen' / Radiator Springs (Cars) *'Mr. Incredible' / Metroville (The Incredibles) *'Flik' / Bug City and/or Ant Island (A Bug's Life) *'Kida' / Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *'Jet Bradley' / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) *'Buzz Lightyear' or Woody / Andy's House (Toy Story) *'Peter Pevensie' / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *'Pocahontas' / Jamestown (Pocahontas) *'Quasimodo' / Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *'Jack Shephard' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'John Locke' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'Sayid' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'Samson' / New York Zoo (The Wild) *'Stitch' / Paradise Islands (or Hawaii) (Lilo & Stitch) (NOTE: Stitch was a summon in Kingdom Hearts II.) *'Taran' / Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *'Aladar' / Dinosaur Valley (Dinosaur) *'Zack and Cody Martin'/Tipton Hotel'' (Wikipedia: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005 TV show))'' *'Troy Bolton' / East High School (High School Musical) *'Derek Venturi' / Canada (Life With Derek) *'Miley Stewart' / The Stewarts House (or California) (Hannah Montanna) *'Olie Polie' / Polieville (Rolie Polie Olie) '' *'Dwayne Robertson''' / Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (D2: The Mighty Ducks) *'Kermit the Frog' / Hollywood Theaters (The Muppet Movie) (Disney released version) *'Duchess' / Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' / Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *'Shane Gray' / Camp Rock (Camp Rock (Kingdom Hearts 3 level)) *'WALL-E and EVE' / The Axiom (WALL-E) *'Goliath' / Avalon (Wikipedia:Gargoyles(TV Series)) *'Toejam' / Del Valle High School (As The Bell Rings) *'Gobo Fraggle' / Fraggle Rock (Fraggle Rock) *'David Dunn' / World of Heroes'' (Unbreakable)'' *'Vakama' or Matau / Metru Nui (BIONICLE) *'Carl Fredricksen' or Russell / Venezuela (Up) *'Allison "Sonny" Munroe' / Hollywood (Sonny with a Chance) *'Papi' / Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Cloe' / Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Delgado' / Mexico (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *'Bryan Riley' / The Megaplex (Phantom of the Megaplex) *'Larry Houdini' / Boogeyworld (Don't Look Under the Bed) Square Enix Worlds *'Edward Elric' / Amestris (Fullmetal Alchemist) *'Leon (Squall)' / Balamb (Final Fantasy VIII) *'Cloud Strife' / Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) (NOTE: Leon and Cloud both made past appearances in KH games, but not as world partners.) *'Vincent Valentine' / (Final Fantasy VII) *'Hero' / The Dark Citadel (Dragon Quest) *'Chrono' / (Chrono Trigger) *'Vaan' / (Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) *'Fayt Leingod' / (StarOcean Till The End of Time) *'Mario' / (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *'Zidane Tribal' / Terra (Final Fantasy IX) *'Tidus' / Spira (Final Fantasy X) *'Terra Branford' / World of Balance (Final Fantasy VI) Relatively new worlds *'Tony Stark/Iron Man, Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' / Stark Tower/Gamma City (Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk) *'Link (Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess)' / Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *'Indiana Jones' / Treasure Kingdom (Indiana Jones) *'Sharkboy' and Lavagirl / Drool (The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) *'Guilmon, Palmon, Dorumon' / Digimon Plains (Digimon) New summon Bolt Pinocchio The Penguins Disney summons *'Roger Rabbit / Who Framed Roger Rabbit ' *'Nivens McTwisp The White Rabbit'/ Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)- Obtained after you defeat Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts. *'Tweedldee Twin Boys '/ Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) - Obtained after you complete the Wonderland level. *'Baloo' / The Jungle Book- Obtained after you complete the Jungle Book level. *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Elliot' / Pete's Dragon *'Kuzco' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Bolt' / Bolt- Obtained following defeating Frank the Bully in first visit to Del Valle High School. Also contains unlockable components to add Mittens the Cat and Rhino the Hamster to the summon. *'Jack-Jack' / The Incredibles *'Kenai' / Brother Bear *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *Bambi/ Bambi *Angel/ Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure *'Rex / '[[Wikipedia:Toy Story 2|'Toy Story']]' ' *'Wheezy/ 'Toy Story 2'' ' *'The Spring Sprite / [[Wikipedia:Fantasia 2000|'Fantasia 2000]] ' *'Tron / [[Wikipedia:Tron (film)|'Tron']] (NOTE: Since Jet is your new ally in Space Paranoids, Tron is only a summon.) ' *'V.I.N.CENT /''[[Wikipedia:The Black Hole|'''The Black Hole]]'' ' *'Willie the giant /[[Wikipedia:Fun and Fancy Free|'Fun and Fancy Free']]' ' *'Paul Bunyan /[[Wikipedia:Disney's American Legends|'''Disney's American Legends]]'' ' *'Kopa /[[Wikipedia:The Lion King|'The Lion King']]' (Simba's ''Son) ' *'Mufasa /''[[Wikipedia:The Lion King|'''The Lion King]]'' ' *'Nemo / ''[[Wikipedia:Finding Nemo|'Finding Nemo']]'' ' *'Aslan / ''[[Wikipedia:The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe|'Narnia']]'' ' *'James P. Sullivan / ''[[Wikipedia:Monsters, Inc.|'Monsters, Inc.']]'' ' *'Br'er Rabbit /[[Wikipedia:Song of the South|'Song of the South']]' ' *'Zords / '[[Wikipedia:Power Rangers|'Power Rangers']]' ' *'Zachary (Zack) and Cody Martin/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ' *'Remy/''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' ' *'Mater/''Cars film)'' ' *'Oliver Oken / Hannah Montana ' *'Edwin Venturi / Life With Derek ' *'Kermit the Frog, or Miss Piggy or Animal / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) ' *'Lumpy the Heffalump / Pooh's Heffalump Movie ' *'Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat / The Aristocats ' *'Phineas and/or Ferb / Phineas and Ferb ' *'Shane Grey / Camp Rock- Obtained after final visit to Camp Rock level. ' *'WALL-E and EVE / WALL-E ' *'Carl Fredricksen and/or Russell / Up ' *'Shaun the Sheep / Shaun the Sheep ' *'Takanuva / BIONICLE ' *'Sentinel Knight/''Power Rangers'' ' *'Alec Azam / [[Wikipedia:Presto (film)|'Presto']] ' *'Gus / [[Wikipedia:Partly Cloudy|'Partly Cloudy']] ' *'Zoe / Don't Look Under the Bed ' '''Square-Enix summons ' *'Fighter / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'Final Fantasy I']]' ' *'Black Mage / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'Final Fantasy I']]' ' *'White Mage / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'Final Fantasy I']]' ' *'Dollface / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'The Strangers']]' ' *'Rydia / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy IV|'Final Fantasy IV']]' ' *'Bahamut / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'Anima / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'Yojimbo / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'The Magus Sisters / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'Knights of the Round / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy VII|'Final Fantasy VII']]' ' *'Alphonse Elric / '[[Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist|'Fullmetal Alchemist']]' ' *'Magus / '[[Wikipedia:Chrono Trigger|'Chrono Trigger']]' ' *'Cliff Fitter / '[[Wikipedia:StarOcean Till The End of Time|'StarOcean Till The End of Time']]' ' *'Princess Peach / '[[Wikipedia:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars|'Super Mario Bros']]' ' Other *'No. XIV (Xion)' *'Rixuk (Riku's Nobody)' *'Musafrit (Mufasa-Ifrit fusion)' *'Herbella (Hayner's sister)' *'Coenzo (Axel's son)' *'Texar (a friendly Creeper Nobody ally of Kairi's team)' *'Nroxt (No. XV: Nobody of Tron)' *'Iknax (No. XVI: Nobody of Kain)' *'Rexbf (No. XVII: Nobody of Ferb)' *'Fanfixtn (No. XIX: Nobody of Tiffany)' *'Neo Axel (Souless version of Axel)' *'Platinum Shane Gray (Souless version of Shane Gray) ' *'Omexas ' *'Ace of Spades (Souless version of the Queen of Hearts) ' Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). ' *'The Tipton Hotel/''Theme from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"'' and Working Together (NOTE: Working Together is the one of the battle songs from Kingdom Hearts II). ' *'Andy's Room/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'The Stewart House (or California)/''Life's What You Make It'' and Bustin' Up On The Beach (NOTE: Bustin' Up On The Beach is the Destiny Islands optional (or happy) battle song from Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Summerton High School/original music score or themes from Minutemen (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer or arranger) ' *'Camp Rock/original music score and original songs from Camp Rock (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer (score) and reprised the songs by the cast from the film). ' *'Danville/''Today is Gonna be a Great Day'' and Struggle Away (NOTE: Stuggle Away is the heartless boss battle theme in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Hollywood/''So Far, So Great'' and Hollywood Terror (NOTE: Hollywood Terror is a completely new battle theme exclusively for this world) ' *'Twilight Town: Ground Zero/''End of the World (Your Favorite Enemies mix)'' and Sinister Sundown (Jonas Brothers mix) (NOTE: Both are mixes created exclusively for this world) ' *'Andy's Room/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' '"Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) ''' *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Remix-" (by the Jonas Brothers, with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Miley Cyrus with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (fast version by the Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Celine Dion and the Jonas Bros., background vocals by Enya, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Aerosmith, background vocals by Joe Perry, Enya, and Steven Tyler, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) ' *'"Dearly Beloved (instrumental by Kenny G.)" ' '''Utada Hikaru theme song idea(s) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" ' *'"Sanctuary" ' *'"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Remix with Aerosmith) ' List of New and Returning Disney Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters ' *'Twilight Town (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) ' **'Tifa ' **'Moogle(s) ''' ' '''Mouse London (from ''The Great Mouse Detective) ' *'Sephiroth ' *'Cloud ' *'Tifa ' *'Seifer ' *'Vivi ' *Moogle(s)'' Disney Villains *'Master Of Ultimate Evil' (aka Omexas) *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen/Alice in Wonderland'' (2010 film) *'''Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) *'The Jabberwock/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'''Bayard Hamar the Bloodhound/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) *'Stromboli/Pinocchio'' *'''Master Control Program (MCP)/Tron' ' *'Sark/Tron'' *'''Maximillian/The Black Hole *'Queen of Hearts/Alice in Wonderland (1951) film)'' *'''Sykes/Oliver and Company *'Oogie Boogie'/''The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney Film)'' *'Ursula'/''The Little Mermaid (Disney Film)'' *'Captain Hook/Peter Pan (Disney Film)'' *'''Jafar/''Aladdin'' ( *'Scar'/''The Lion King'' *'Clayton'/''Tarzan'' *'Madame Medusa'/''The Rescuers '' *'Percival C. McLeach'/''The Rescuers: Down Under'' *'Saluk/Aladdin and the Forty Theives'' *'''Lady Tremaine/''Cinderella (Disney film)'' *'Alameda Slim'/''Home On The Range (Disney Film)'' *'Henry Ravenswood a.k.a "The Phantom'"/''Phantom Manor'' *'Bowler Hat Guy'/''Meet The Robinsons'' *'Norm Snively/Air Bud '' *'''Zira/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Shere Khan'/''The Jungle Book (Disney Film)'' *'Ratcliffe'/''Pocahontas'' *'Syndrome'/The Incredibles *'Judge Claude Frollo'/''The Hunchback Of Notre Dame'' *'Sarousch'/''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *'Sid Phillips'/''Toy Story'' */''Toy Story 2'' *'Hopper/A Bug's Life '' *'''Randall Boggs/''Monsters, Inc.'' ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks/''Cars (2006 film)'' *'Gaston/'Beauty and the Beast'' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ'/''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' **'Fife the Piccolo ' *'''White Witch/''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)'' *'Cruella De Vil/One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)'' *'''Simon Bar Sinister/''Underdog'' *'Dr. Claw'/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Queen Narissa'/''Enchanted (2007 film)'' *'Queen and/or Hag Queen (Witch)'/''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)'' *'Maleficent'/''Sleeping Beauty'' (NOTE: She was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *Pete/various Mickey Mouse and Goofy cartoon shorts and films (NOTE: He was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Golbez/Final Fantasy IV'' *'''Seymour Guado/''Final Fantasy X'' *'Cloud Of Darkness'/''Final Fantasy III'' *'Lyle T. Rourke'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Kaa'/''The Jungle Book'' *'Edgar the Butler'/''The Aristocats''' '' *'''Ryan Evans/''High School Musical '' *'Sharpay Evans'/''High School Musical '' *'Madame Mim/'The Sword in the Stone '' *'Bruton/Dinosaur '' *'Ratigan'/''The Great Mouse Detective '' *'Fidget'/''The Great Mouse Detective '' *'Jack Frost'/''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause '' *'Morgana'/''The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea '' *'Stinky Pete (Prospector)/Toy Story 2 '' *'''Hades/''Hercules (Disney Film) '' *'Luther the Creator'/''StarOcean Till The End of Time '' *'Reno/Final Fantasy VII '' *'''Rude/''Final Fantasy VII '' *'Elena'/''Final Fantasy VII '' *'Dr. Calico'/''Bolt '' *'Shan-Yu/Mulan '' *'''Molt (Hopper's brother)/''A Bug's Life '' *'Mirage'/''The Incredibles'' *'Davy Jones'/''Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men's Chest '' *'Captain Barabossa/Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl '' *'''Ryan and Sharpay Evans/''High School Musical 3: Senior Year '' *'The Horned King'/''The Black Cauldron '' *'Mr. Dark'/''Something Wicked This Way Comes (Disney Film) '' *'Captain Gantu'/''Lilo & Stitch '' *'Prince John'/''Robin Hood (Disney Film) '' *'Croc/''The Wuzzles ''' *'Tess Tyler'/''Camp Rock '' *'Mr. Glass/Unbreakable '' *'''Muntz/Up '' *'AUTO (Autopilot)/''WALL-E '' *'''Chernabog/''Fantasia '' *'Leonard Saber'/''G-Force'' *'Siphon/Race to Witch Mountain'' *'''Jack-In-Box Mintatures Jealous Jack/Volcanic Fury Fire Bird w/ Spirite Volcanic Fury/''Fantasia 2000 '' *'Mola Ram'/''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom '' *'Rene Belloq/Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark '' *'''Yzma/The Emperor's New Groove '' *'Judge Doom'/''Who Framed Rodger Rabbit? *'Smart Ass (Wise Guy)'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'Greasy/Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'''Psycho/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'Wheezy'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'SupidWho Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *'''Mr.Electric/''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl '' *'Leroy'/''Leroy & Stitch '' *'Rhino Cloud'/''James and the Giant Peach '' *'Drond ' *'General Amaebas ' *'Garland'/''Final Fantasy '' *'Chaos/Dissidia':/''Final Fantasy '' *'Souless of Light ' *'Kuja'/''Final Fantasy IX '' *'El Diablo'/''Beverly Hills Chihuahua '' *'Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel'/''Stitch The Movie '' *'Jecht/''Final Fantasy X ''' *'Kefka Palazzo'/''Final Fantasy VI '' *'Dark Zoe'/''Don't Look Under the Bed '' *'Phantom of the Megaplex'/''Phantom of the Megaplex '' *'Kalabar/''Halloweentown ''' *'Kal/Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge '' *'Edgar Dalloway/'Halloweentown High '' *'Silas Sinister''/'Return to Halloweentown '' *'Vayne Solidor/Final Fantasy XII '' *'Exdeath''/'Final Fantasy V '' *'Necron''/Final Fantasy IX '' *'''Gilgamesh/Final Fantasy XII '' *'Gelman'/''Recess School's Out '' *'Abagail Gregory''/Tower of Terror '' '''List of Worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, Nobodies, Souless, and one of the Organization XIII members *''Narnia'' (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)) ' **'Hearless: Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Wyvern/Defender ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper ' **'Organization member(s): Vexen ' **'Unbirths: ' **'Souless: Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Super-Impaler/Knight Demon/Seti/Jackal/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Fat Gladiator/Black Mage/Red Mage/Uringo (Boss)/Leviathan (Boss)/Black Knight (Boss) ''' ' *Kuzco City'' (The Emperor's New Groove) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Power Wild/Large Body/Grim Reaper ' **'Nobodies: Dancer/Dusk/Assasin ' **'Organization member(s): Demyx ' **'Unbirths: ' **'Souless: ''' ' *Prydain'' (The Black Cauldron(Disney Film) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Assault Rider/Gargoyle Knight ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker ' **'Organization member(s): Saix ' **'Souless: ''' ' *Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium'' (Something Wicked This Way Comes (film)) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Wight Knight/Fortune Teller/Book Master ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Sorcerer ' **'Organization member(s): Zexion ' **'Souless: ''' ' *Mouse London'' (The Great Mouse Detective) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Bolt Tower/Hot Rod/Gigant Shadow ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Dragoon ' **'Organization member(s): Vexen, Ratigan ' **'Souless: ''' ' *The Land Down Under'' (The Rescuers Down Under) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Powerwild/Bouncywild/Defender/Wizard/Wyvern/Search Ghost/Living Bone/Bolt Tower/Sniperwild/Shaman ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Samurai ' **'Organization member(s): Xigbar ' **'Souless: ''' ' '''New Voice actors and Extra New Characters (and Returning Voice Actors and Characters)' (NOTE: Some of the new characters and the new voice cast actors may not appear (or may vary) in the future game releases of the Kingdom Hearts series). ' 'The Kingdom Hearts series cast/characters *'Haley Joel Osment as Sora ' *'David Gallagher as Riku ' *'Alyson Stoner as Kairi (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) and Xion (from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) ' *'Daniel Radcliffe as Rixuk ' *'Miley Cyrus as Herself ' *'Steven Tyler and Joe Perry (from Aerosmith) as themselves ' *'Utada Hikaru as herself ' *'Corey Burton as DiZ (Ansem the Wise) (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) / Ludwig Von Drake ' *'Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (Queen Minnie) ' *'Jesse McCartney as Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Jim Cummings as Pete ' *'Kath Soucie as Sora's Mother (from Kingdom Hearts) ' *'Julie Andrews as Kairi's Grandmother (from Kingdom Hearts) ' *'TBA as Mickey Mouse (King Mickey) ' *'Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck ' *'Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof/Pluto ' *'Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket ' *'Reserved TBA as Drond ' *'Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Paul St. Peter as Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Quinton Flynn as Axel (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Dave Boat as Lexaeus (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar ' *'David Dayan Fisher as Xaldin ' *'Derek Stephen Prince as Vexen (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) /General Amaebas ' *'Vincent Corazza as Zexion (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Kirk Thorton as Saix ' *'Liam O'Brian as Iknax ' *'Frank Welker as Omexas''' *'Ryan O' Donohue as Demyx ' *'Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord ' *'Keith Ferguson as Marluxia (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Shanelle Workman-Gray as Larxene (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Ritchard Lan Cox as Inuyasha''' *'Moneca Stori as Kagome' *'Kirby Morrow as Miroku ' *'Kelly Sheridan as Sango ' *'Jillian Micheals as Shippo' *'Tarak as Kirara ' *'Alex Doduk as Kohaku' *'Willow Johnson as Kikyo ' *'David Kaye as Sasshomaru' *'Don Brown as Jaken ' *'Brenna O'Brian as Rin ' *'Akiko Nakagawa as Sota ' *'Tommy Kenny as Kurt Zisa ' *'Corey Burton as Emperor Mephiles ' *'Kevin Micheal Richardson as Atiki and Karada' *'Bumper Robinson as Trick Master ' *'Phil LaMarr as Stealth Sneak' and Gaurd Armor * * New and Returning Actor and Character photos ' '''New and Returning Video Game Character Models/Designs ' *'If you are a talented video game character designer, create the new Disney characters. Make sure you sketch it out first, and also make sure that it's PlayStation2 or GBA looking (like on the previous KH games). Do not use SIMs because that will make the characters look weird or funky. Use the Character Voice Cast list on this wiki to help you, so that you can know who will be in the next future games. When you have finished designing the character, paste the design to this article. It can be a T-Stance model design or a walking test animation design. ' *'Put your design or model here. ' 'New and Returning Video Game World Designs ' 'Photos of New and Returning Voice Actors ' 'Charles Fleicher: Roger Rabbit ' 'Steve Whitmere: Kermit the Frog George Lopez: Papi Ben Burt: Wall-E Johnathan Potts: Link Chris Sanders: Stitch Zach Braff: Chicken Little ' 'Video Game Soundtrack CD case/cover ideas ' 'On the brochure with soundtrack listing, there will be images of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, Xemnas, Genesis and Sephrioth, Shane Gray, and music collabreators Jonas Brothers and Demi Lavato, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry from Aerosmith (since two of the band's songs ended up on soundtracks for a Disney film and a Touchstone film), Miley Cyrus, and Yoko Shimomura. ' 'Video Game CD and Cover Ideas ' 'Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus ' *'The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. ' *'The art style for the Command Windows may go as follows for the following worlds: ' *'1. Twilight Town (same as KH2) ' *'2. Destiny Islands (same as KH2 Final Mix) ' *'3. Treasure Kingdom (bullwhip wrapped around command window's sides) ' *'4. Black and White London (colored black and white) ' '''Spoilers and/or Plots *'You begin the game playing as Rixuk who is going through the same things that Roxas went through in Kingdom Hearts 2. ' *'Unlike Roxas who uses the power of light, Rixuk uses the power of dark and weilds Riku's keyblade. ' *'When Rixuk meets Xemnas for the first time, he is convinced to join the organization and replaces Roxas as no. XIII. ' *'Rixuk's task in the organization is to find all seven princesses of hearts to open Kingdom Hearts. ' *'Rixuk must face a difficult choice: stay with the organization or destroy himself before the darkness he weilds gets out of control. ' *'Aerith dies in the Midgar level. She is killed the same way she is in Final Fantasy 7. In retaliation, Cloud kills Sephrioth, but only to reveal it was really a decoy in the Mouse London level. ' *'Axel is brought back to life in the opening cutscene. ' *'Pete has two new partners: Mortimer Mouse and the Big Bad Wolf. (They wear similar cloathes as his, except with different colors.) ' *'The Three Little Pigs are building gummie ships at the Disney Castle. ' *'The Big Bad Wolf is trying to steal the blueprints for a super gummie war ship from the three pigs for Maleficent. ' *'Mortimer Mouse is trying to take over as King of Disney Castle for Maleficent. (Secretly, he wants to win the heart of Queen Minnie.) ' *'Kairi marries Sora in the end credits. ' *'Kairi is an ally throughout the game (and even an optional playable character) and goes through the events and visual changes like Sora and the others do. Same applies to Riku in occasional worlds.' *'In the game's ending, Sora and Kairi lay Riku's body to rest (as he was killed during the final battle), the two marry, and Utada Hikaru, Joe Perry and Steven Tyler (from Aerosmith), and Miley Cyrus are seen performing Sanctuary, I Don't Want to Miss A Thing, and The Climb at the reception. ' *'Twilight Town is bombarded by Xemnas's giant airship the Dreadnought, but a drone ship is shot down by a gunner, but it crashes into the Clock Tower, and debris severely damages the town. (Think of the 9/11/01 Twin Towers incident) ' *'Mickey's Nobody, Ciyxkem appears to try to sabotage the party's plans. Near the end of the game, he grows giant sized from cosmic radiation and tries to destroy Sora, Donald, and Goofy by attempting to burn them with his thermonuclear death breath. ' *'Malificent forms an alliance with the Locust Queen of the Gears of War series. This results in a short world where a bulked-up Sora, Donald, and Goofy swap out their weapons for machine guns. Goofy gets a 3 minute rap song, 2 minutes of which is bleeped out. ' *'Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora in the final battle. He survives and helps Sora defeat Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts IV. ' *'Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. He, however, dies in the final battle. ' *'Sora gets infected by a dark symbiote (a la Spider-Man 3) and becomes a Anti-version of himself. When he realizes that this puts pressure on his relationship with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, he disposes of the symbiote and it bonds with Genesis (creating Genenom). ' *'Axel tells Larxene that he loves her and they kiss. ' *'Miss Piggy saves the day by karate chopping the bad guys and help untie Kermit, Sora and co. from the wooden pillars. ' *'Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Others Went to The Disney Castle World and Was Told That They Had to Go to The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre to Enjoy the Show and Sing the Disney Classic Songs with Each Performance. ' *'Christopher Robin, Kessie the Blue Bird, Lumpy and Mama Heffalump finally make an appearance in the 100-Acre Wood level (world). ' *'It turns out that Wonderland really looks like Tim Burton's film adaption. ' *'The prophecy of Wonderland states that Alice and one who weilds the key will slay the Jabberwock, overthrow Iracebeth of Crims and bring back Mirana of Marmoreal the White Queen to power. ' *'It turns out that the Wonderland previously visited in the first game was all an illusion done by Iracebeth of Crims so that Alice and the Keyblade master will not overthrow her. ' *'Rixuk kills Iracebeth of Crims and kidnaps Alice. ' *'Ratigan is Basil's Nobody, and is known as Organization XIII's number XL. Once he is defeated, Ratigan starts fading but gives Kairi a necklace that was suppossed to go to the queen. He then tells him that he only wanted a heart, then fades completely. ' *'A couple of Shadow and Soldier Heartless and Dusk Nobodies traps and surrounds Rico in his snack shack on the First Visit in the Hannah Montana world. ' *'In the first visit of the Indiana Jones level, Sora is forced to drink the blood of Kali along with Indy and succumbs to its power. He then tries to sacrifice Donald and Goofy along with Willie Scott to Kali-Ma. He is shocked out of his trance by Short Round. ' *'In the second visit, the Darkside monster appears to steal the ark and make Heartless out of what's inside it. Belloq breifly teams up with Indy, Marion, Sora and group to stop it, then tie them up once the beast falls. ' *'Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb for something that was actually done by Maleficent, which she doesn't know until she sees the Heartless attack her brothers.' *'Vaan, Balthier, and Fran (from Final Fantasy XII) first end up on Destiny Islands, and join up with Sora and Kairi to fight against the Heartless until they find Ivalice. Balthier and Fran return there, but Vaan joins up with Cid to fight a gummi-ship assult on the Organization XIII ship "The Dreadnought Bahumut". ' *'On the Second Visit in the Terabythia world, Sora and co. asked Jess why is he crying. He said that his friend died when she was trying to swing across to enter Teribythia. ' *'Mary Poppins' world was also destroyed, and she, Bert, the Banks Family and the Penguin Servants appear in the Disney Castle world, but do not have any dialogue, only in balloon captions during gameplay, but not in a cutscene. ' *'A 4th enemy appears called "Souless" wich contain the most powerful enemies ever encountered in Kingdom Hearts history. ' *'Henry Waternose doesn't appear or get mentioned at all within the Kingdom Hearts games, with Randall leading the company. But at the second visit, Randall reformed after being beaten senseless by Xaldin. He, Sora, and Alice are the only ones that get to fight Xaldin. Randall also has his own four keyblades. ' *'Omexas reveals that he created all the keyblades except for the synthesized and/or fake keyblades. ' *'Rixuk refuses to kill himself because he does not want Riku to die, but Riku kills him by using a dark firaga; therefore, sacrificing himself. ' *'Zexion gets his revenge on Axel by draining his lifeforce, killing him. Fortunately, his love for Larxene keeps him alive. ' *'In Halloween town, Jack an Sally tie the knot. ' *'In The Hawaii level lilo is kidnapped by dr. hamsterveel. ' *'In other parts of London Sora and co turn into dogs and meet up with Pongo and Perdita only to find that the puppies were kidnapped by the evil Cruella DeVill. ' *'Aerith's funeral is placed in the Disney Castle world. There is a glass coffin which displays Aerith's dead body. Sora kisses Aerith the last goodbye. The people cry. ' *'Sora unmasks the symbol of Basil's Nobody in the funeral. It is the symbol of the extra member of Organisation XIII.' *'Maleficent casts spells which make villains stronger, gigantic, and powerful! The growing could destroy a building roof. ' *'The House of Mouse is where Non-Disney heroes and villains gather to watch films. Among them was Zorro, a man whom Riku thought to have partnered with. ' *'Sora witnesses the escape of the most wanted criminal millionaire Leonard Saber, who has joined Maleficent's malevolent army of chaos.' *'Leonard Saber's plan with Maleficent is to kill Sora. However, his plan for nastiness involves in household appliances, terrorists, and pollution.' 'Notable Lines of Dialogue' * "Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" ''' **"He no nuts. He's crazy!" ' ' '-Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level) ' * '"Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" ' '-Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) ' * '"AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" ' '-Cloud Strife (Midgar level) ' *'"Wait a minute, I don't remember Wonderland looking like this!" ' '-Sora (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) ' *'"There is a place like no place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter, which, luckily, I am." ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) ' *'"Alice... Sora... You're terribly late you know, naughty. ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) ' *'"Silly Basil, you don't know what I really am." (tears clothes off to reveal him wearing a black hooded outfit) ' **'"ORGANIZATION XIII!" ' ' '-Ratigan and Sora (Mouse London) (Second visit) ' *'"Diso." ' '-Fillmore(X Middle School) ' * '"People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." ' '-Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit) ' * '"I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." ' '-Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit) ' * '"You're foolish Basil, Ratigan, is you." ' '-Sephiroth (Mouse London Level) (FIRST Visit) ' *'Roxas! Can you hear me?! I am finishing what you failed to do! ' '-Rixuk (World that Never Was Level) (First Visit) ' * '"Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ' ** '"Surprised?" ' ' * '"No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." ' '-Sora and Judge Doom (Toontown level) (Second Visit) ' *'"Hey, where's Perry?" ' '-Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) ' * '"Try stopping this Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!" ' '-Cid (as he dives off the Enterprise airship to his apparent death by [[wikipedia:suicide bombing|'''suicide bombing]]' to stop Golbez's fleet) (Final Fantasy IV level) (Second Visit) ' * '"Listen, Ratigan abanddoned me at that chase, so now I'm good." ' ** '''"He's telling the truth you know Basil." ' ' '-Fidget and Sora (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit) ' *'"I... I... can't do it!" ' **'"You must! The darkness will destroy all worlds!" ' ' *'"But... Riku, you will... die!" ' **'"It doesn't matter anymore, the universe is at stake!" ' ' *'"No! I WON'T!" ' **'"Then I will!" ' ' '-Rixuk and Riku before the big sacrifice ' *'"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" ' **'"What's it to ya, huh?" ' ' '-Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) ' *'"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." ' **'"Golbez?" ' ' *'"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." ' **'"And their purpose?" ' ' *'"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ' *'"Gawrsh Edward, she musta loved you that much." ' **'"Father, forgive me, I was so selfish. Edward. I love you." (dies) ' ' '-Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit) ' *'(sees Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Bolt and Mittens) "Is this some sort of apparition, or can it be? My hero! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! (to Bolt) You're Bolt, the Super Dog! You're fully awesome!" ' **'"Who are you?" ' **'"I'm Rhino." ' **'"Rhino... the Hamster?" ' **'"Well, my ancestry isn't all hamster. I'm 1/16 wolf, with a bit of wolverine in there somewhere, but that's beside the point! We have with us a legend! Bolt the Super Dog." ' ' '-Rhino the Hamster, Sora, and Donald Duck (Bolt level) (when Sora and group first meets Rhino in First Visit) ' *'"I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, Larxene!" ' '-Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) ' *'"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" ' **'"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" ' ' '-Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) ' * '"You are grounded boys!" ' * '"Now when you say grounded-" ' * '"-On the 23rd Floor!" ' **'"We didn't do anything!." ' **'"We don't remember making a mess in the lobby!" ' ' '-Carey Martin and Zack & Cody Martin (The Tipton Hotel level) (First Visit) ' *'"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh darn it!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) ' '-Vexen (Indiana Jones level) ' ' *'"Do you give up, now, Ciyxkem?" ' *'"You son of a bitch! How could how defeat me?" ' *'"Well, f*** you." (slices Ciyxkem in half) ' '-Sora and Ciyxkem (Twilight Town Ground Zero) ' * '"What are those strange and creepy creatures?" ' **'"Those are Heartless and Nobodies. Let me tell you about them. This is very serious." ' ' '-Marti Venturi and Sora (The McDonald-Ventri Residence Household (Life with Derek) level) (First Visit) ' * '"What is the Organization XIII?" ' '-Miley Stewart to Sora, Donald and Goofy (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (First Visit) ' * '"KRON STOP!!! If you want to attack Aladar, you must attack me first!" ' **'"Get...out...OF MY WAY!!" ' ' '-Sora and Kron (Dinosaur level) (Second Visit) ' * '"I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." ' '-Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) ' * '"Soon, Kali Ma will rule the world!" ' '-Mola Ram (Indiana Jones level) ' * '"And now, Keyblade master, you will die." ' '-Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) ' * '"No... now I'll die cold and alone..." (to Cloud) "YOU SON OF A-" (Cloud cuts Sephrioth's head off) ' '-Sephrioth (Camp Rock level) ' * '"Black robed-freakazoid say what?" ' '-Miley Stewart to Demyx (Malibu, California (The Stewarts Residence Household) level) (Second Visit) ' * '"Indy, I love you! Wake up!" "You too, Sora!" ' '-Short Round (Indiana Jones level) ' * '"I'm back!!!!" ' '-Axel ' * '"Pooh told me all about you, Sora." ' '-Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) ' * '"What's the matter Jess?" ' '-Goofy to Jess (Terabythia level) (Second Visit) ' * '"What the hell is that?" ' ** '"A Heartless! Let's get it!" ' ' '-Marion and Sora (Indiana Jones level) ' * '"But that can't be. Belloq's staff is too long." (Sora, Indiana and Sallah at the same time) "They're digging in the wrong place." ' '-Sora (Indiana Jones level) ' * '"Fools! Do you honestly think that you can defeat ME?! You are more naive than I thought! (laughs evilly)" ' * '"We'll just see about that!" ' '-Icarax and Kairi (BIONICLE level) ' * '"Ready to give up,Frollo?" ' * '"No,For He shall smite the wicked and cast them into a firey pit! " (Frollo then falls and grabs onto a gargoyle's head to keep from falling. The gargoyle then comes to life and Frollo screams as it breaks and falls.) ' '-Sora and Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) ' * '"Hey, Toejam, what's your real name?" ' '-Donald Duck to Toejam (As the Bell Rings level) (First Visit) ' * '"Eep! Someone help us!" ' ** '"Don't worry, I'll help ya! Stand back!" (sees the Nobodies hissing at him, and he faints) ' ' * '(sarcastically) "Thank you, o Man of Steel." ' '-Lexi and Skipper (As The Bell Rings level) (Opening Video) ' *'"It's Not over yet! SORA!" (Souless appear out of nowhere and sorround Sora) ' '-Omexas to Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (End of Second Visit) ' '"Nice To meet you Sora, My name is Roger Rabbit". Roger Rabbit To Sora (Toon Town) (Beginning of First visit) ' *'"Sora! What are you doing?" (Sora is about to unleash a Flare spell at the Heartless symbiote, when Genesis leaps into it) ' *'"Genesis! Don't be a fool! You'll die!!" (Flare is unleashed, and both Genesis and the symbiote are incinerated) ' '-Sora and Genesis (The World That Never Was) ' '"Hiya Indiana Jones, pleased to make your aquaintence." Sora to Indy "Hey guys look it's Stitch, let's go say hi to him" Sora to Donald and Goofy "Dumbo we haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Sora to Dumbo "Alright Jadis, your rule has come to an end" Sora yelled at The White Whitch ' *'"Hey, look! We're being pulled into that moon over there! I can't get us out of orbit!" ' *'"That's no moon. It's a space station." ' *'" You're right. There's nothing we can do to get out. All we can do is... brace ourselves!" ' '-Sora, Donald, and Kairi (WALL-E level) ' '"Getting back on the subject Captin Gantu I shall grant you the power of the Heartless". "Hmmm...... what's the catch Pete." "I want you to turn that uhhhhh... oh yeah that Stitch into a heartless." "Hmmm you have your self a deal.' Gantu and Pete ' 'Notable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses) *'Battle Quotes for Oliver Oken: ' **"Take that!" ' **'"Hi-ya!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"(Groan)..." ' **'"Lilly!" ' ' *'Battle Quotes for Alice ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Back off!" ' **'"(Groan)..." ' **'"I need to rest..." ' ' *'Battle Quotes for Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"(Laughs and snorts)" ' **'"Naughty..." ' **'"(Sings happy un-birthday to himself as he faints from battle)" ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Zorro: ' **''Sora!'' ''' **More Heartless? ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Indiana Jones: ' **'"Take this!" ' **'"Auggghh!!" ' **'"The Ark belongs in a museum!!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Donald!" ' **'"Goofy!" ' **'"Kairi!" ' **'"Darn Heartless! ''They just keep coming." ' **'"(sighs) I'm getting too old for this." (when he faints) ' **'"(sigh)..." ' **'(to Mola Ram) "You betrayed Shiva!" ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Rex (Toy Story): ' **'''"ROAR!" ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Cecil (Final Fantasy IV): ' **'"Take this!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Donald!" ' **'"Goofy!" ' **'"Kairi!" ' **'(to Golbez) "I won't let you hurt Rosa!" ' **'"GOLBEZ!!" ' **'"Ouch!" ' **'"(groans)" ' **'(during battle against Kain) "Kain, stop!!" ' **'"You will answer for this, Golbez!" ' **'(after winning a battle) "All too easy." '' ' * Battle Quotes for Edge (Final Fantasy IV) ' ** '"Sora!" ' ** '"Rubicante! For this- you will pay!" ' ** '"Die, foul beast!" ' ** '"C'mon! I'm gonna whoop your sorry Heartless ass!" ' ** '"You think our rage a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!" ''' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie): ' **''Take That!'' ''' **Ouch! ' **You're Going Down, Villain!'' ''' **Spaceboy Olie to the Rescue! ' **Sora!'' ''' **Donald! ' **Gumby!'' ''' **Pokey! ' **Goofy!'' ''' **(Grunt) ' **(Groans)....'' ''' ' * '''Battle Quotes For Fidget: ' **'"Spin Attack!" ' **'"London must be saved!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Oliver!" ' **'"Thanks!" ' **'"Cloud!" ' **'"Take this!" ' **'"Basil!" '' ' * Battle Quotes for Zack and Cody Martin: ''' **"Ouch!" (Zack Martin) ' **'"Oof!" (Cody Martin) ' **'"(Grunt)" (Zack Martin) ' **'"You're going down!" (Zack or Cody Martin) ' **'"CODY!" (Zack Martin) ' **'"ZACK!!" (Cody Martin) ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Shane Grey (Camp Rock): ' **'"BACK OFF!!" ' **'"(Grunt)" ' **'"(Groans)..." ' **'''"(Moans)..." (when he faints) ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Toejam (As the Bell Rings) ' **'"Take that!" ' **'"This is gonna hurt!" ' **'"(Grunt)" ' **'"(Moans)..." ' **'"Ouch!" ' **'"(Gasps)!" ' **'Stitch Quotes: ' **'"Aloha" ' **'"Sora" ' **'"Donald" ' **'"Goofy" ' **'"Heartless!" ' **'"Ouch" ' **'Grunt ' **'Wall-E Quotes: ' **'"Sora" ' **'"Donald" ' **'"Goofy" '' ' 'Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses)' *'Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): ' **'"I'll get you yet, you rats!" ' **'"Maleficent! Cook those rats!" ' **'"(SCREAMS!)" ' **'"(Groan)..." '' ' *'Battle Quotes for Ilosovic Stayn The Knave of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **'"Your deaths will please my queen!" ' **'"Don't resist your fate!" ' **'"Maleficent, your spell." ' **'"Red Queen... I failed... you... " '' ' *'Battle Quotes for the Bayard Hamar the Bloodhound (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **'"I smell you! " ' **'"You die now! "' **''"(Howls as he dies)..."'' * *'Battle Quotes for the Jabberwock (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **'"You were a fool to provoke me!" ' **'"For my queen!" ' **'"(Roars!)" ' **'"Maleficent! That spell of yours! Now!" ' **'"This... this is impossible..." '' ' *'Battle Quotes for Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **'"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" ' **'"Only one can rule Wonderland!" ' **'"Maleficent, help me conquer Wonderland." ' **'"(Screams!)" ' **'"(Grunts)" ' **'"No! BUT I AM THE RULER OF WONDERLAND!" '' ' * Battle Quotes for Xaldin(all levels): ''' **"Where's the fun in this?" ' **'"Wind, guard me." ' * '''Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): ' **'"Stop at once!" ' **'"You'll never stop me!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast the spell of havoc." ' **'"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." '' ' * Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) ''' **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" ' **'"Now die!" ' **'"Oof!" ' **'"THIS ENDS NOW!! ' **'"I WILL KILL YOU!" ' **'"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" ' **'"Maleficent, kill Genesis!" ' **'"To hell with you, Genesis!" ' ' *'Battle Quotes for Vexen (Treausre Kingdom) ' **'"Freeze!" ' **'"No! Stop this instant!" ' **'"ENOUGH!!" ' **'"Darn! No! NO!" ' **'"Maleficent, o almighty witch, cast your spell!" ' **'"I HATE YOU!!" ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) ' **'"HaHaHa!!" ' **'"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" ' **'"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" ' **'"Foolish Keyblade master!" ' **'"I am immortal!" ' **'"Gahk!" ' **'"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" ' **'"NOOOOO!!!!" ' **''"Stop! Stop!"'' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): ' **"Your destiny shall be crushed!" ' **'"(laughs)" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"You have no destiny!" ' **'"Your unity is pathetic!" ' **'"Your duty is feeble!" ' **'"Accept your doom!" ' **'"The heart is one that I shall devour!" ' **'"The powers of Maleficent, show me your power!" ' **'"This cannot be...happening!" ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): ' **'"(laughs evily)" ' **'"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" ' **'"SORA!!!" ' **'"You'll pay for this!" ' **'"Guh!" ' **'"Hold still, ya little pricks!" ' **'"With Mola, I came to this world 90 millenia ago." ' **'"Maleficent! The spell!" ' **'"This can't be true!" ' **'''"I'd surrender if I were you." ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for The Abomination (The Incredible Hulk): ' **'"Is that the best you can do?" ' **'"Foolish idiots!" ' **'"I am not of Disney!" ' **'"Maleficent, hurry!" ' **'"I'll smash you to a pulp!" ' **'"Gah!" ' **'"WHAT?!" ' **'"Any last words, Banner?" '' ' *'Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) ' **'"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" ' **'"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" ' **'"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" ' **'"Arise, Heartless Angel!" ' **'"One step towards Olivia and Ratigan will kill her." ' **'"Maleficent! Now!" '' ' * Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): ''' **"You must die!" ' **'"Stop me or else!" ' **'"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" ' **'"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" ' **'"You must not win!" ' **'"Heartless, back up!" ' **'"No! back off!" ' **'"Maleficent! What are you doing here in normal form? Cast the spell!" ' **'"It Can Not Be! No!" ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame): ' **'"Give up now!" ' **'"(SCREAMS)" ' **'"The keyblade is a tool of the Devil and must be destroyed!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast this evil spell!" ' **'''"(Groans)" ' ' * '''Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): ' **'"I will destroy you!" ' **'"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" ' **'"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." ' **'"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" ' **'"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" '' ' * Battle Quotes for Drond (Tipton Hotel): ''' **"Smash! Smash! Smash!" ' **'"Flee to the Mountains MINIONS!!!!" ' **'"Black!, Dash! through You!" ' **'"Hoah! Hoah!" ' **'"Aghh! Aghh!" ' **'"Omexas! I want to Crash! the Tripton Hotel party with your magic!" ' **'"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" ' **'"It's...Not...Over...Yet..." ' ' New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions *In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Oliver Oken and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. *To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. *In *To stop AUTO from crontrolling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. **'Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Oliver Oken will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of ''Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora and Oliver go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. ' ' *Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need ''alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerfull magic, so be careful when when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. ' ' **'In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events '' ' after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will recieve the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. *On the First Visit of Camp Rock, the first boss will be Sephiroth. He has 4 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Cloud and Goofy. Donald, OLiver Oken, and Lilly Truscutt will be your assistant. **'On the Second Visit of Camp Rock, the second battle will be Xigbar. He has 6 HP lives. You're summons will be Shane Grey, Donald, and Oliver Oken. The other two of Connect Three (Jason and Nate) will be your assistants. This battle will take place in the Final Jam Theater, but don't worry. Once you have defeated Xigbar completely, he and all of his creation of evil will disappear from the room before the audience arrive. This level will involve with Nobodies, some Heartless and a few Unbirths as well. '' ' *In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. **'Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. '' ' Script(s) ' *'Make your own script (story) here! ' '''Kingdom Hearts 3 Script ' 'The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. ' *'Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... ' 'Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole. ' 'Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. ' *'Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. ' 'Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. ' *'Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. ' **'''Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. ''' ' *'Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! ' '''Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. ' *'Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! ' Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. ' *'Pence: Wow, that was amazing! ' **'Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? ''' ' *'Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. ' '''All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. ' Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. ''' *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! ' **'Olette: But... ' ' *'???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! ' **'Pence: Wait! Who are you? ' ' *'???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! ' '''Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair. ' *'Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! ' **'Pence: Right! '' ' Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning... ' '''In a faraway world known as Stark Tower, Tony Stark is in Afghanastan riding in a armored truck with U.S. soldiers through a desert landscape. Tony is listening to '[[wikipedia:Back in Black (song)|'''Back in Black]], and the people in the truck are silent for a while. ' *'Soldier #1: Mr. Stark? ' **'Tony: Yeah? ''' ' *'Soldier #1: Is it true you wnet 12-on-12 with last year's Maxim cover girls? ' **'Tony: Yes and no. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but luckily December was twins. Anything else? (sees soldier raising hand) You're kidding me with the hand thing, right? ' ' *'Solider #1: Is it cool if I take a picture with you? ' **'Tony: Yes. It's very cool. (soldier goes over to Tony and readies for the picture) Please, no gang signs. (soldier throws down peace sign) No, throw it back up. Hm, peace. Love it. Be out of a job without peace motivating me. ' ' *'Soldier #2: (about to take the picture, positioning the camera) How's this? ' '''All of a sudden, a explosion rocks the truck, destroys two trucks, and kills about a hundred soldiers in the process. Dusk and Sorceror Nobodies start swarming. ' *'Tony: (seeing all of this conspire, he rushes out of the truck and desperately runs for cover) ''What is going on here? What the heck are those white creatures? (pauses in mind for brief reflection, then continues to himself) Like I want to know! I've just got to-'' (a Dusk trips Stark over next to a rock, and a missle lands right next to him, ready to go off) Oh, hell no! (the missle explodes, wounding Stark in the chest and he passes out. The last thing he sees is being swarmed by Dusk Nobodies and a bald-headed Middle-Eastern man wearing ominous shades.) ' Meanwhile in The Land of Dragons, the sword of Shan Yu rests in a wall in the Guardian Chamber, and a shadow creeps into the chamber. It swipes the sword swiftly and makes out of the house quickly with a villainous grin. It's Shan Yu! Only the Head Ancestor seems to see this happen, and he gestures to Mushu to awaken from his stand and then the ancestor gives Mushu the task of alerting Mulan of the return of Shan Yu. ' *'Mushu: You have my full trust, sir! I'll be on my way! (scampers off into the Fa family garden to find Mulan) ' **'Head Ancestor: (audibly) I pray that you do, Mushu. And don't screw this one up. (vanishes in a puff of smoke) ''' ' '''In Del Valle High School, Lexi and Danny are in the ahllway talking to each other when all of a sudden, three Creeper Nobodies appear and almost attack the two. ' *'Lexi: Eep! Someone help us! ' **'Skipper: I'll help ya, Lexie! Stand back! (sees the Creeper Nobodies' bird forms hissing at them, and he faints) '' ' *'Lexi: Thank you, oh Man of Steel. ' Toejam then rushes to their aid and hits the Nobodies with a broom. ' *'Toejam: (yelling at the Nobodies) Hey, leave my friends alone, you creeps! ' '''The Nobodies soon disappear. ' *'Skipper: Whoa. That was a nice save. ' **'''Toejam: Thanks, Skipper. We should probably go before those things come back. Or we'll probably be late to class, too. What was that thing anyway? ''' ' *'Lexi: I have no idea. So... (continuing conversation with Danny, but doesn't see one of the Creeper Nobodies rising back up and stalking after the four teens slowly) ' '''Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surronded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies. ' *'Seifer: Let's take them down! ' **'Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you. '' ' *'Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins). ' The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated. ' *'Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know? ' **'Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly) ''' ' *'Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu) ' **'Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and a island suddenly appears into view from the Station) ' ' *'Rai: Now what, y'know? ' **'Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go? ' ' '''FADE TO BLACK ' FADE IN TO: CAMP ROCK. The campers are very excited about about singing and dancing. MITCHIE TORRES and MR. and MRS. TORRES arrived there by truck. It reads TORRES' CATERING. ' *'MRS. TORRES (smiles): Are you excited? ' *'MITCHIE (smiling, looking out the window): YES I AM! (Steps out of the truck and sees TESS TYLER stepping out of a black stretch limosuine). ' '''Later, the CAMP ROCK INSTRUCTOR LADY told everyone: "Tomorrow, we have a famous rock star celebrity!" ' *'CUT TO: SHANE GREY (angrily): I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME AT SOME CAMP! I'm SHANE GREY for crying outloud! ' *'NATE: Dude, you used to love this place. 3 years ago we were campers... ' *'JASON: ...and that's were Connect Three...connected. (looks up at the car ceiling, daydreaming) ' *'SHANE GREY: One word: PAYBACK!! ' *'JASON: That's two words. ' 'SHANE GREY exits limosuine. ' *'NATE: Hey, you are going to sing with a duet on the day of Final Jam! ' *'SHANE GREY: WHAT?!? ' 'NATE "pieces" good-bye; limosuine drives away leaving SHANE GREY alone with his guitar. ' 'Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths appeared out of nowhere, and startled SHANE GREY. He runs away until the creatures stopped chasing him and disappeared. All except for one Dancer Nobody who blened into the wall like a chameleon. FADE TO BLACK. FADE IN TO: Bolt and Penny (in the TV show Bolt) are rushing through a dense forest in Bolivia, when they see Dr. Calico's hideout in the distance. ' *'Penny: C'mon, Bolt. Let's go. ' 'So, they cling on to the underside of a hovercar entering the lair, when they reach a air vent. Sneaking out from underneath the car, they enter the vent, and Bolt breaks the bars open when they reach the end of the vent. Seeing two Armored Knight Heartless and a soldier in front of a computer lab area, Penny throws a penny onto the floor, and it skids in front of the soldiers. When one of the soldier's back's is turned, Bolt springs into action, and tears apart the other two Heartless. When the bewildered soldier sees that the Heartless are gone, he fails to realize Bolt pouncing up on him. They enter the computer room silently, and sneak behind a chair, then Bolt knocks the soldier using the computer unconscious with a whack of his paw. ' *'Penny: Nice move, Bolt. ' 'Penny then goes on the computer, in hopes of finding her father's whereabouts, but it suddenly shuts down. Dr. Calico appears above her and Bolt, with multiple Heartless lunging downward surrounding the two. Even worse, Zexion from the Organization XIII is with Calico. ' *'Dr. Calico: Oh, Penny. Your father's technology can be of great use to our organization, but I believe he will be more cooperative with us, now that I have his lucky Penny! ' *'Penny: (seat opens up a cage-like halve, trapping her) Bolt! Help me! ' *'Dr. Calico: World domination is within my grasp! (manicial laughter) ' 'Normally, the filming for the show would stop here, only Penny's trapping was all too real. Bolt lunges at Zexion, who leaps down from the plane to carry out plans of plunging the world into darkness, but Bol'ts efforts to stop Zexion were futile, to say the least. ' *'Zexion: (sees Bolt growling at Zexion and his Nobodies) Oh, you want your precious Penny, don't you, dog? Well, our use for her is none of your business, so... get out of our way! ' 'Hurls Bolt into a wall, and the poor dog is knocked unconscious by the impact. His power transferred itself into a charm with a lightning-bolt on it. ' *'Director: (sees all of the action taking place) Where's that girl Penny? The scene is already over! (Zexion enters the room) What- what are you doing, sir? ' **'''Zexion: Hm... I'm going to really enjoy turning you into a Heartless. ''' ' *'Director: Wait! What are you talking about? (a loud crunching noise, groups of dying screams, and the sound of sizzling electrical bursts is heard) Dear Lord, stop! I beg of you! Noooooooooo!! ' **'Zexion: (exiting the room with the Nobodies created from the many deaths in there following him) Calico, we're done here. Let us take our prisoner back to the Castle That Never Was. But... (the Nobodies behind him are holding the unconscious, but still alive, bodies of Penny's agent and Penny's mother) place the prisoners I'm bringing to you with the girl. ' ' *'Penny: (still trapped in the container) What's going on? (yelling for Bolt) Bolt! Help! ' '''FADE TO BLACK. ' FADE BACK INTO: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer are still puzzled about Terra's disapperance, and then all of a sudden, Axel leaps down from the clock tower. All except Pence are shocked, as Pence is listening to a track by '[[Wikipedia:The Police|'The Police]]' on an iPod. ' *'Pence's iPod: There has to be an invisible sun. It giives its heat to everyone. There has to be- (paused by Pence) ' **'Pence: Hm? What's going on? (sees Axel) Hey! It's that Axel guy! I thought you were dead! ' **'Axel: I was, but now I'm a new man, and those Organization pricks don't mean anything to me anymore. ' **'Olette: Why should we trust you? You're in cahoots with the creatures that just attacked us! ' **'Axel: At any rate, I can probably help you stop those Nobodies. ' **'Rai: You're serious, y'know? ' **'Axel: But of course. ' **'Hayner: If the Nobodies are here, that means the Heartless are back too. I have a bad feeling about all this. ' **'''Pence's iPod: (now switching to a track by Tonic) I'm not sayin' I'm one for violence, but it keeps me hanging on. It's a casual affair, when everybody loves you. They'll pay top dollar (make you wear the dog collar, baby) when everybody loves you. ' ' '''Olette is fuming with semi-rage by Pence's carelessness of the scenario, while Hayner just laughs and is grinning at Olette, trying to hide his humorous expression. ' FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK TO: Olivia celebrating her birthday with her father at their house, when all of a sudden, a ominous shadow rises from a corner of the room, and swipes away Olivia's father. Then two Armored Knight Heartless appear by the figure. Figure: Grab the girl, and bring her back to Malificent. Olivia: (as the Heartless grab her) Hey, let me go! Olivia then fights her way out of the grip of the Heartless, and rushes out of the house. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora, Riku and Kairi at Desinty Islands, reading the letter Kairi found at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora:(reads the letter) Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Although you have defeated Xemnas, your journies are far from over. Heartless still come and attack to this day. I need all three of you to come and help. Meet me at Disney Castle. But first you three have to go to the gummi ship and come to a place known as Mouse London. There you will unlock the gate to Disney Kingdom. From the King.(stops reading letter) Where are we going to find the gummi ship? (sees the ship) Riku: You mean the one that is below us? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: London, England. PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, and LUCY are getting ready to board the train at the Great Western Railway. Evacuating London from the original Narnia soundtrack--which is arranged by Shimomura, starts playing in the background. MRS. PEVENSIE (hugs PETER, then the other three): Take care of them, and take charge. PETER: I will, Mum. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Ariel, Eric, and a young Melody at the beach. NOTE: This is a flashback 12 years ago in Ariel's world, time is a bit faster than most worlds, and this was after the Morgana incident. Melody tries to crawl on the sea. Ariel: I'm sorry Melody but no. (grabs Melody) FADE INTO: Mouse London(When you land the gummi ship in Mouse London). Note that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are human, but were shrunk to the size of mice. They stop to see Sephiroth. Sora: (gasps) Sephiroth. Kairi: Who? Sephiroth: Hmm, just wanted to see you gat defeated by Ratigan. (disappears) Sora: Who's Ratigan? (after you go towards a boot) Sora, Kairi, and Riku start to hear crying in a boot. Riku is the first to see that it is Olivia. When Riku finds Olivia, she has two purple colored balls in her hand. Inside the balls seem to be a duck and a yellow dog. Riku: Wait a minute! It looks like Daisy and Pluto and trapped in there! Without further delay, Riku and Sora aim their Keyblades at the balls, and with a burst of light, Pluto and Daisy Duck are freed. Daisy: Oh, what a fuss that was! (pauses and sees Sora) Oh, hello Sora. Sora: Do you what happened to you guys? That you got trapped in those balls, I mean? Daisy: Well... Daisy then starts to tell the group that the Organization XIII had broken into the castle, and seem to have come back to life. They captured many of the citizens, and trapped them in balls of darkness known as "Dark Auras". Mickey was captured as well, but he managed to get his letter to Sora and group before anything could happen to him. The dark auras were scattered throughout the worlds. Kairi: That's awful! What should we do? FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Indiana Jones and Lao Che are seen negotiating with each other, when Shanghai club singer Willie Scott arrives. Lao Che: (to Willie) Dr. Jones here was about to give me Nahashi, and he shall give it now. Willie: Wait. Who is this- Nahashi! (grabbed by Indiana Jones) Indiana: Now c'mon, Lao. I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes. (tightens his grip on Willie, as Lao rolls over a bag of coins) Perhaps you don't understand. The deal is for the diamond. (a diamond is rolled over) Lao: Now you give me Nahashi. Indiana: With pleasure. (rolls over to Lao a small container, possibly containing ashes) Lao: At last. The remains of the first emperor of the Macchu dynasty. (Indiana takes a swig of wine) Now you give me the diamond. (laughs) Willie: What's that? (pointing to a bottle in Lao's grip) Lao: Antidote. Indiana: For what? Lao: The poison you just drank, Dr. Jones. Indiana: (as a waiter figure comes over) Nice bar you have here. (Willie: That's not a waiter.) Wu-Han's an old friend. Game's not over. Give me the antidote. (the popping of champagne rings through, masking the sounding of a gunshot, into Wu-Han) C'mon, Wu-Han, we'll get you out of here. Wu-Han: Not this time. I followed you on many adventures. But like the great Hondu mystery, I go first. (dies) Indiana, severely weakened, uses some strength to fire at one of Lao Che's goons, and flee the resteraunt with Willie. They land inside a taxi. Boy Driver: Wow! Crash landing! Indiana: Short Round! Step on it. There's Heartless after us. Short Round: OK, Dr. Jones. Hold on to your potato! Willie: (as they drive off) For crying out loud, there's a kid driving the car! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Daisy and Pluto have been safely escorted into the gummi shp prior of what was going now. Sora; So, you're looking for some guy named Basil? Olivia: Well, I..... Kairi: (thinks) Wait, I think I know. Are you looking for the Basil of Baker Street? Riku: You've met him before. Kairi: Before I got captured by Sa'ix. He'll be surprised when he sees me in a different size. At the house of Basil of Baker Street, his assistant Dawson arrives in puffs of exhausted breaths. Basil: Dawson? What is it that you want to say? Dawson: It's Kairi. She's back, and she brought friends. At that moment, Kairi, Sora, and Riku arrive in teh home and approach Basil, telling him about Sephrioth, and how he mentioned Ratigan. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Hiram working Sephiroth: (pointing his sword at Hiram) Don't forget,your daughter pays the consequences if you don't do what Ratigan told you to do. Fidget: (passing Sephiroth) I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going. Sephiroth: I wish I would see him person. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Randall starring at his leadership list he made with Maleficent standing next to him. Kingdom Hearts IV Script ' '''Sora is experiencing nightmares. Of the events he failed to stop. The people he failed to keep alive. Many people are seen fighting Heartless and the Organization, but most quickly fall. His mind flashes to Sora grabbing his Keyblade, and rushing at Iknax, Nobody of Kain of Baron. He slices off the arms of the dragoon, and the man shouts in pain as blood trickles down from his dismembered bones. ' * 'Iknax: Please, Keyblade master. Show mercy. Please! ' ** '''Sora: It's too late for mercy. ''' ' * '''Iknax: No. NO!! ' ** Sora: Firaga! ''' ' '''With that, Iknax burns into a bleeding skeleton before collapsing into a heap of burnt skin and bones. Siora screams in his mind as he sees Hayner beeing slashed in the chest and killed by a Neoshadow. He also sees many other heroes, like Iron Man, Izzie Stevens, Balthier, Squall Leonhart and Shane Gray, among those helping to fight off the darkness tsruggling to stake off the enemies. And, in the most heartwrenching moment, Riku is killed by Xemnas. At that moment, Sora wakes up screaming in shock, as he had for many sleepless nights since the events had occured. The only people left to give him solace is his friend Kairi, and the former Organzation XIII member Demyx. He can't help but ponder every night what will ahppen of the worlds that are still under attack by the Heartless and the other villains of darkness. ' FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Carl Fredericksen is relaxing at home, when there is a loud knocking at the door. He opens it, and sees a young boy scout is at his front door step. ' * '''Boy: Hello, sir. My name is Rusell, and I'm a member of the Junior Wilderness Explorers Scout Troop. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? ' ** '''Carl: (looking quite annoyed) No. Now go away. ''' ' * '''Rusell: Are you sure? I could help you cross the street. ' ** Carl: No. ''' ' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your yard. ' ** Carl: No. (is just about ready to slam the door) ''' ' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your porch. ' *'Carl: No. I don't want any help! (door slams on Rusell's foot) ' **'Rusell: Ow. Could you please open the door off of my foot, sir? ' ** Carl: Forgive me there. I let you know if I'm in need of some assistance, okay kid? How abouit you help me catch this creature that keeps eating my azuelas, the snipe. ''' ' * '''Rusell: Yes, sir. (runs off enthusiastically) I'll bring it back to you when I find it! ' ** Carl: All right, young boy! (muttering under his breath) Glad that's over. (sits back down) {NOTE: If you look in a corner of the park across from Carl's house, you will see the two chess players from '[[Wikipedia: Geri's Game|'Geri's Game'' ]], the Oscar-winning Pixar shosrt that was shown with A Bug's Life as an Easter Egg. Coincidentally, Bob Peterson, who voices Dug and Alpha in Up voices Geri in Geri's Game} ' 'FADE TO BLACK ' 'FADE BACK INTO: Omexas wakes up in the awakening and looks around. He then rises more pillars. He leaves the awakening and looks around the World Without Sanity. ' * 'Omexas: I... Am FREE! ' ** '''Drond: (walks towards Omexas) So does this mean our plan can begin? ''' ' * '''Omexas: It already has. ' ** Drond: Perfect! ''' *** '''Amaebas: (walks towards Omexas from another path) So does this mean i can kill Riku? ''' ' ' * '''Omexas: Not yet! ' * 'Voice: So does this mean the souless are back? (walks foward revealing himself as being the Souless of Light) ' * 'Omexas: Yes. ' * 'Souless of Light: For a billion years we waited to reunite with you as our leader Omexas. ' 'FADE TO BLACK ' 'FADE BACK INTO: The crew of So Random is about to start their sketch Fasty's, when Heartless suddenly burst in. ' * 'Marshall: What? This was not in the script! ' ** 'Sonny: Er- how about we try to continue on with the sketch? Maybe they'll go away. (a Soldier Heartless grabs Sonny's leg) I would like some fast fries, please! ' *** '''Grady: Fast fries! (a flurry of fries blast Sonny's leg, and force the Heartless against the wall) What luck! ' ' ** '''Sonny: Ouch. That's just too fast. Good thing I didn't also say ketchup. ' *** Grady: I almost forgot! Ketchup! (ketchup squirts Sonny in the face, getting into her eye, and then getting on her skirt) ''' ' ** '''Marshall: All right, that's a wrap, people! ' **'Sonny: Good! What was that thing, anyway? (the Heartless follows Sonny back to the lounge room, as a shadow.) '' ' FADE TO BLACK ' '''FADE BACK TO: Sora goes down to the island, and finds a new message in Secret Place wall. Surprisingly, it seems to be written in scratches from rock. It read: "Sora, Sorry to call back into action with Riku dying and all, but we found that Xemnas has survived the final battle alongside Saix, Rexfb, Xigbar, Larxene and many others. He also seems to have made an alliance with some evil villianous syndicate known as the Souless. We need your help to stop this and bring peace to the universe once and for all. And to do that, we need the help of Demyx and Kairi as well." Thanks Again, Mickey Mouse. P.S. Your Gummi Ship will arrive momentarily after you read this. Fly over to Hollywood to start your mission. ' *'Sora: A Gummi Ship is coming. If Xemnas is still alive, he'll stop at nothing to finish what he started. (Kairi, Demyx, and Oliver arrive) Guys, I need you to come with me. We've got a universe to protect. (the four enter the Gummi Ship, and fly off) ' 'FADE TO BLACK ' 'World Order ideas ' *'On each list you make, list 21 worlds. ' *'Idea List #1: ' **'1. Prologue Level/Twilight Town/Traverse Town/Disney Castle ' **'2. Andy's Room ' **'3. Pride Lands ' **'4. Snow White's Castle ' **'5. Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) ' **'6. Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) ' **'7. Notre Dame ' **'8. Beast's Castle ' **'9. Olympus Coliseum ' **'10. Agrabah ' **'11. Radiant Grden ' **'12. Jamestown ' **'13. Atlantica ' **'14. Halloween Town ' **'15. Hundred Acre Wood ' **'16. Pinocchio's Village ' **'17. Port Royal ' **'18. Land of Dragons ' **'19. Wonderland ' **'20. Neverland ' **'''21. End World ''' ' *'Idea List #2: ' **'1. Destiny Islands (First World) ' **'2. Hyrule (2 visits) ' **'3. Stark Tower (3 visits) ' **'4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (various visits) ' **'5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) ' **'6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (various visits) ' **'7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) ' **'8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) ' **'9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) ' **'10. Sacred Heart Hospital (2 visits) ' **'11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) ' **'12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) ' **'13. The Tipton Hotel ' **'14. Tim Burton's Wonderland (3 Visits) ' **'15. Camp Rock ' **'16. Del Valle High School ' **'17. Summerton High School ' **'18. Port Charles (General Hospital) ' ' *'Idea List #3 ' **'1. Destiny Islands ' **'2. Mouse London ' **'3. Notre Dame ' **'4. Stark Tower/Gamma City ' **'4. Tipton Hotel ' **'5. Monstrotopolis ' **'6. Radiant Garden ' **'7. Land Of Dragons ' **'8. Atlantis ' **'9. 3rd Street ' **'10. Stewart Household ' **'11. Jamestown ' **'12. Pride Lands ' **'13. Agrabah ' **'14. Wonderland ' **'15. Halloween Town ' **'16. Hyrule ' **'17. Dinosaur Valley ' **'18. Twilight Town ' **'19. Port Royal ' **'20. Hawaii ' **'21. Narnia ' ' 'End Credits ideas' *'This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. ' *'The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) ' *'In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) ' *'In the Hannah Montana world, Miley was so happy that her friends Oliver and Lilly came back from their mission with Sora and co.(During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'Baron is once again peaceful, and Cecil is happily married to Rosa, as soon as they return from their trek with Sora and co. (During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'The characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Grey's Anatomy, The King of Queens, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) ' *'WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) ' *'Link and Zelda hang out in the Hyrule Castle, and watch the spell of Twilight Hyrule start to disappear. (During Credits) ' *'Flash-foward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) ' *'Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn, Lola, Tess Tyler, Peggy and her friend were recording a new song "Three Months" after Camp Rock, just like on the DVD version of the movie. (However, there will be no audio sounds from that scene since Shimomura's orchestra is always playing right after the Utada Hikaru ending theme.) (during credits) ' *'In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) ' *'Everyone that Sora visited in their worlds, sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah at the end. (After Credits) ' 'Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas' *'This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilouge and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilouge/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). ' *'Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. ' **'Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") ' ' *'Think of something for the Epilouge Cutscenes (or Epilouge Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' *'Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' 'List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths' *'AUTO (from WALL-E) will be controling Heartless ' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) will be controlling heartless, armored card soldiers, Jub jub birds and Bandersnatches ' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies ' *'Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controling insect-transformed Heartless ' *'The Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Syndrome (from The Incredibles) will be controlling trooper-transformed Heartless ' *'Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) ' *'The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths ' *'King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless ' *'Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths ' *'Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless ' *'Rita Repulsa (from Power Rangers) will be controlling Putty Heartless ' *'Leonard Saber (from G-Force) will be controlling a new type of Heartless- Appliance Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths. ' 'New Keyblades for Sora' *'Bells of Notre Dame - Obtained in Notre Dame by activating a trinity, the teeth are replaced with bells and the keychain is a gargoyle. ' *'The Warbly Winner - Obtained in Wonderland after you destroy Bayard Hamar the bloodhound, the teeth is Tarrant's hat and the keychain is a tea-cup. ' *'Narnian Key - Obtained in Narnia after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle of the White Witch. The keychain is Aslan's flag. ' *'Twin-Blade - Obtained in The Tipton Hotel after defeating Ilsa; rewarded to Sora from Zack and Cody. The keychain is a Yin & Yang symbol. ' *'Mythgraven Blade- Obtained in Baron after defeating the monsters attacking Fabul. It casts Cure spells automatically on all party members with every 25-hit combo. The Mysidian legend is written on the Keyblade's neck. The keychain is a miniature version of Cecil's Dark Sword. ' *'Rock Star (Key) - Obtained in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a pink star. ' *'Fortune and Glory (Key) - Obtained in Indiana Jones level after defeating Mola Ram; rewarded to Sora by the Village Elder and Indiana Jones. Increase the drop rate of munny and rare items. The keychain is a mini Crystal Skull. ' *'Final Jam (Key) - Obtained in Camp Rock after the battle of Xigbar in the Second Visit. The keychain is a guitar pick. ' *'Wembler Key - Obtained in Fraggle Rock (world); rewarded to Sora from Wembley Fraggle after playing one of the mini-games in that world. The keychain is Wembley's face. ' *'Reversal Keyblade - Obtained in Summerton High School (from the movie, Minutemen); rewarded to Sora from the Minutemen after defeating Marluxia. The keychain is a stopwatch. ' *'Short-Term Memory (Key) - Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef after saving Dory the Blue Tang Fish from the Fishing Net; makes enemies (espeacially Disney Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a question mark. ' *'Hollywood Key - Obtained in Hollywood Theaters (from The Muppet Movie); rewarded to Sora from Kermit the Frog after defeating the evil doctor. The keychain is an H(as in Hollywood). ' *'Directive - Obtained in the Axiom Cruiser; rewarded to Sora from WALL-E and EVE after defeating AUTO. The keychain is the BnL logo. ' *'Blade of Star Command - Obtained in the Star Command world (which is a crossworld from Andy's Room); rewarded to Sora from Buzz Lightyear after defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg. The keychain is the Star Command symbol. ' *'The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in the Tipton Hotel. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. ' *'The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Summerton High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. ' *'The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Hannah Montana's world. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. ' *'The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. ' *'The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Prydain (from the movie,The Black Cauldron). The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. ' *'The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Metra Nui. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. ' *'The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Narnia. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. ' *'The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Del Valle High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. ' *'The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Camp Rock. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. ' *'Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. ' 'New Shields for Goofy' *'Narnian Shield - Obtained in Narnia before the battle of the White Witch. The art design on the sheild is the Aslan logo. Rewarded by Father Christmas on the first visit. ' *'Cross of Coranado- Obtained in Treasure Kingdom after defeating Toht. The art design on the shield is a cross. Rewarded by defeating Toht on the second visit. ' *'Heavy Metal- Obtained in Camp Rock. The art design on the shield is a Mickey Mouse head with a mohawk. Rewarded by completing the second venue in the Guitar Jam mini-game in Camp Rock. ' 'New Magic Wands for Donald' 'Journal Entries for "Worlds" '''Character "Profile" Information 'Toejam' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Del Valle High School (Texas) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: As the Bell Rings (2007) (Season 1, Episode 1 ("Flower Day")) ' *'Real Name: Thomas James (last name unknown) ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Seth Ginsburg ' *'Japanese Voice: Masakazu Morita ' 'Virgil Fox' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Summerton High School ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Jason Dolley ' *'Japanese Voice: Kōki Uchiyama ' 'WALL-E' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The Axiom (or Earth) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Robot ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Ben Burtt ' *'Japanese Voice: Ikue Ootani ' 'Quasimodo' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Notre Dame (France) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Bellringer ' *'First Appearance: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Tom Hulce ' *'Japanese Voice: Mamoru Miyano ' 'Derek Venturi' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The McDonald-Venturis House (Ontario, Canada) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: Getting in trouble, especially by Casey sometimes. ' *'English Voice: Michael Seater ' *'Japanese Voice: Takehito Koyasu ' 'London Tipton' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: The Tipton Hotel (Boston) ' *'Role/Occupation: Hotel Celebrity/Fashion/Daughter/Friend/Internet Talk Show Host/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005) (Season 1, Episode 1) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA ' *'English Voice: Brenda Song ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA ' 'Shane Grey' *'Kana (Japanese Name): シェーングレイ (Full Name)/シェーン (First Name)(insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Camp Rock ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Rockstar Celebrity ' *'First Appearance: Camp Rock (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Joe Jonas ' *'Japanese Voice: Kenichi Suzumura ' 'World Information' *'Del Valle High School ' *'First Appearance: ''As the Bell Rings (2007) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from "As the Bell Rings" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Frank the Bully (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: "Could You Be The One?" (reprise-performed by Tony Oller as Danny Neilson) (NOTE: This song is a "dance step" song with performance in the mini-game like in Atlantica on "Kingdom Hearts II.") ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Danny Neilson, Toejam, Skipper, Charlotte, and Lexi ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'1st Floor (Exterior) (Main Entrance) ' **'1st Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'2nd Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'Staircase (located between the 1st and 2nd floor) ' ' *'Camp Green Lake ' *'First Appearance: Holes (2003) ' *'Theme Song: Dig It by "Doug E Doug" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Squriming Evil (Mr. Sir and the Stealth Sneak (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection(from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Stanley Yelnats,Zero, Armpit, X-Ray, and ZigZag ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 3 ' *'No. of rooms: 6 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Camp Center (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Camp Center (Inside) ' **'Digging Site ' **'Mountain Path ' **'God's Thumb- Cliffs ' **'God's Thumb- Mountain Top ' ' *'Summerton High School ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Summerton High School or Original music score from "Minutemen" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Maleficent(Dragon) (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Pete (2nd visit)) The 13th Struggle (Marluxia (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Virgil Fox and the Minutemen,Auron ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'School Grounds (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Hallway ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Roof Top ' **'Track Field ' ' *'Radiator Springs ' *'First Appearance: Cars (2006) ' *'Theme Song: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Chick Murphy Hicks) (1st Visit)), Rowdy Rumble (Pete (2nd Visit)) Tractor Tipping (from the original movie soundtrack, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) (Frank the Bull (1st or 2nd Visit) (Optional Battle)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Sally, Mater ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Street (Main Entrance) ' **'Flo's ' **'Tractor Ranch ' **'Speedway (Los Angeles) ' ' *'The Axiom (and Planet Earth) ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Space Paranoids (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Corrupted (AUTO) (1st Visit)), Darkness of the Unknown (The Dragoon Ship (2nd Visit)) A Fight to the Death (Xemnas (Armour) (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello, Dolly!, arranged by Shimomura) (NOTE: This song and footage from the classic film are only heard and/or shown in cutscenes in WALL-E's home, and the two singing vocals are archive sound effects) ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Captain Mcrea ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Docking Bay (Main Entrance) ' **'Plaza ' **'Captain's Quarters ' **'Space (located between the Axiom and Earth) ' **'WALL-E's Home (Planet Earth) ' ' *'Camp Rock ' *'First Appearance: Camp Rock (2008) ' *'Theme Song: TBA ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): One-Winged Angel (Sephiroth) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Xigbar (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Missing You," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: TBA ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 19 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Entrance ' **'Shane's Cabin ' **'Final Jam Theatre ' **'Back Stage ' **'Kitchen ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Tess' Cabin ' **'The Torres' Cabin ' **'Music Cabin (NOTE: The place where Caitlyn's piano performance was interuppted by Tess) ' **'Outdoor Stage (NOTE: The place where "Play My Music" was performed by Connect Three) ' **'Unknown Cabin (NOTE: The place where "Start the Party" was performed) ' **'Swimming Area ' **'Boat Docking Area ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' **'TBA ' ' *'The Tipton Hotel ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Illsa) (1st Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Maleficent(2nd Visit))The 13th Struggle (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Marion Mosby, Arwin, Muriel, Esteban, London Tipton, Carey Martin, Zack & Cody Martin ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 2 ' *'No. of rooms: 300 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'The Martin's Hotel Room (Zack & Cody's home) ' **'London's Suite ' **'Lobby (Main Entrance (Inside)) ' **'Pool ' **'Main Entrance (Outside) ' **'23rd Floor Hallway ' **'Haunted Suite ' **'Arwin's office ' **'Mr. Moesby's office ' ' *'The Mcdonald Venturi House ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Livin' Life with Derek ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Seymour) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Zexion(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: George Venturi, Nora Mcdonald ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 17 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Derek's Room ' **'Lizzie's Room ' **'Casey's Room ' **'Edwin's Room ' **'Marti's Room ' **'George and Nora's Room ' **'Living Room ' **'Kitchen ' **'Upstairs Hallway ' **'Closet (Upstairs) ' **'Outside (Front) ' **'Casey and Derek's High School ' ***'Casey's Counslor's Office ' ***'Hallway ' ***'Auditorium ' ***'Various Classrooms ' ***'Bus Lot ' ' ' *'Mouse London ' *'First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) ' *'Theme Song: Original music score from "The Great Mouse Detective" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Rowdy Rumble (Fidget The Bat) (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (Vexen and Ratigan(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Working Together," "Missing You" ' *'Special Song: ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Basil ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'List Of Characters: ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Olivia ' ***'Hiram ' ***'Basil ' ***'Fidget ' ***'Ratigan ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Dawson ' ***'Vexen ' ***'Cloud ' ***'Sephiroth ' ' ' *'No. of rooms: 11 ' **'List of rooms: ' ' *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Randall(until reformed and with the help of Maleficent) Sulley(after Randall is reformed) ' *'List of Characters: ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Sulley ' ***'Mike ' ***'Boo ' ***'Randall ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Fungus ' ***'Alice ' ***'King Mickey ' ***'Roz ' ***'Xaldin ' ' ' *'No. of rooms:17 ' 'Final Mix ideas' 'Cutscene Episode List(s) *'NOTE: This article is about ideas for the cutscene videos that might also appear on YouTube and maybe released as an FMV movie on DVD from the Custom DVD Creations company. ' '''KINGDOM HEARTS III Episode Lists 'Tipton Hotel episodes' *'First Visit ' **'The Tipton Hotel ' **'Ilsa ' **'Ilsa's Revenge ' **'Grounded on the 23rd Floor ' **'''"That's Impossible! How Did This Happen!?" ' ' *'Second Visit ' **'The Spooky Suite ' **'Maleficent's Revenge ' **'Larxene's Revenge ' **'Mr. Moseby's and Carey's Apologies. ' ' '''Camp Rock episodes 'Codebreaker Ideas for Characters, Cutscenes, Gamplay and Bosses (Battles)' = See Also '= '''Related ideas ' *[[Non-canon Kingdom Hearts|'''Non-canon Kingdom Hearts]]' ' External links ' *[[Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series|'Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series]]' ' *[[Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features|'Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features']]' '